


Wanted

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: Kaylee just wants to be wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Drabbletag 1 prompt - Kaylee/Inara : Mei-mei

“I wish people looked at me the way they look at you.”

“Ah, Mei-Mei.” Inara pushed back a strand of Kaylee's hair. “No you don't.”

“I do. Nobody's ever looked at me hungrily.”

Suddenly Inara's eyes changed; they darkened, sending a thrill of warmth through her. Kaylee shivered as Inara took her hand and pulled her to her feet, circling her. “They do, you know,” Inara whispered. “They just don't do it to your face, since you can't be bought. But when you duck your head like that, looking up beneath your lashes with that cute grin... Oh, you're wanted.”


End file.
